The Grey Planet
by ToriRay
Summary: For thousands of years a society of people have lived in peace on a planet no one could find. Now, the Jedi in desperate need of assistance, the force will grant the Jedi Order one last ally, but only if they can convince these strange people they are worth saving…
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention Readers!** As needs to be said, this is my creation, and many things from the EU are used but have been slightly changed to create an amazing story that will both thrill and shock. Many things have also been created and substituted, so, if you don't like, don't read, but do not say it is not good if you don't give it a shot. ;)_

 _I do not own anything from the Star Wars universe. The only thing I own is the plot and the characters from the Grey planet._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The galaxy was no stranger to ships flying around it, and ships were no stranger to flying through the seemingly endless vacuum of stars and systems. Especially one young man, flying around looking for allies in the seemingly unwinnable war he was fighting in now.

His partner and old master was in the back, speaking to the council about where to head to next, and if anyone out there would even help the Republic fight if they were not sided with the Separatists already.

"The council thinks we should turn back; there is no one else that they can think of that has not already chosen a side." The man's partner commented sadly, coming back from the communication room on their small ship.

"There has to be someone else out there Obi-Wan, we can't win this war without extra help, and we can only get so many Clones so fast. Don't you think that there is someone else out there that would be willing to help us?" The piolet complained to his friend.

"I don't know Anakin, there are probably others out there, but we don't have the time. Master Yoda said that we are needed back on the front lines as soon as we get back." He paused for a moment, looking grave. "We are losing this war Anakin; I don't know how much longer the Republic can keep fighting" Obi-Wan told his old Padawan.

"I know Master, but if we can just find someone, then maybe we can surprise the Separatists and get the upper hand for once. We can-" Obi-wan cut him off.

"I know you want to believe that Anakin, I do to. But we must face the facts; we will have to win in some other way. The Republic has stood for over a thousand years, and as long as the Jedi are around to protect it, it will not fall."

"I know Master. I just sometimes want to stop fighting. I want to be able to do something other than always be fighting." Anakin said angrily.

"You, not wanting to fight, that doesn't seem like the Anakin I know."

Anakin looked down at the control panels, "I know, but sometimes I wish that we could just stop, even if only for a little while, so I could do something else, so I could..." He left the words hanging, but Obi-Wan knew what he was going to say.

"So you could look for Ashoka." Obi-Wan finished for his friend.

"Yes" Anakin explained softly, looking back up and at the open space in front of him. "It's been three months Master, three months and she still hasn't written back. She would never do that, even after she left it would always be a week or so but never this long, and now I cannot feel our force bond, what if something happened to her."

"She's strong in the force Anakin, and she learned from the best. I don't think that she is in too much trouble, if she is in any." The Jedi told his friend, wanting to take him out of the sadness he was feeling for his lost Padawan.

"What if it was me Obi-Wan. What if I left and you had no idea where I was." Anakin started, wanting his old master to know the pain he was feeling for his old Padawan.

She had been like a sister to him, maybe even like a daughter in some ways. That was how Padme felt about her anyways; his wife had been so distraught after Ashoka had left the order. When Ashoka came to her a few days later to return an item that belonged to Padme, she made her stay overnight and begged her to take a job in the senate or to just stay on the planet before Ashoka told her that she had to leave, giving Padme a similar speech to what she had told Anakin. She had promised to write every week or so to her and then left, the only thing that Padme and Anakin had been getting for the last year had been those letters, and Obi-Wan didn't know it, but they were the only things that kept Anakin from running off to find his old Padawan.

"I would know that you were doing what you needed to do, and that you would call if you needed help. Anakin, I know it's hard but..." Anakin stopped listening to his Master and looked at his controls and his coordinates; something wasn't right with them, or the force.

"Obi-Wan," He said. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked

"Exactly" Anakin said as he tried to gain position on where he was, they were last in the space above the planet Ni'taee'shes, a neutral planet but in the Republic Senate, now they were in an unknown place with the purple and green planet nowhere in sight.

"Anakin where are we?" Obi-Wan asked standing up from his seat noticing that they were not in the right part of space.

"I don't know, one minuet we were in orbit around Ni'taee'shes, now . . . I don't know" the expert pilot told as he was still trying to get coordinates to come up.

"I'll go in the back and see if I can get any signal, see if the council can find us." He said has he walked to the back worriedly, leaving his old Padawan to figure out what had happened.

As the minutes turned into hours, neither Jedi could figure out what was going on with the ship, they couldn't contact the council and the ship wouldn't obey the controls, even when Anakin had tried to reboot the whole ship, which had been very cold two minutes. The ship was flying into territory neither Master nor Knight could recognize. All the star systems that they knew seemed to not exist where they were. Then after almost six standard hours, the controls started working again.

"What?" Anakin asked in surprise, not think that they would ever turn on again and they would be stuck in space till someone found them or died.

"I don't know." Obi-wan said not having a good feeling about what was going on.

"Where do you think we are?" The Knight asked his Master

"I don't know, I don't recognize any of the stars." Obi-Wan said uncertainly, looking at the space around them.

"Hey, I think I see a plant!" Anakin said suddenly as a massive grey planet came into their view. "the scans say there is life forms on the planet. Do you think they are advanced? We could use some fuel."

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this Anakin, we should just stay here and try and figure out where we are."

"Well neither of us recognizes this place so maybe we should talk to some locals" the young man said gesturing to the plant.

"Fine, do what you wish, but when we get captured or killed, don't blame me for it." The Master chilled with a look of disapproval, as his friend most likely flew them to their certain doom.

* * *

So yes this is a re-upload of the story I posted on here around a year ago, after a long thinking period and many revisions, along with many countless nights typing up background and creating a full plot I have lain out what I want this story to look like and have decided to put it back out on the web! I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses and please DM me or comment if something bothers you about the plot or the characters, I have tried my hardest to make them as real as I can.

I do hope you enjoyed and do not forget to comment, favorite and follow. It really means a lot to me when you do that and encourages me to get out the chapters faster as most of them are only outlined and still need to be finished.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the ship got closer and closer to the plant, the Jedi duo got more and more frightened of what the planet might hold for them, not that Anakin was going to tell his master that he was starting to regret his decision to go to the planet. In his defense, the ship was running out of fuel and if they were going to get back to Coruscant or even a planet on good terms with the Republic they were going to need fuel.

As they entered the atmosphere everything started going very wrong. Thick grey clouds started to cover the glass on the ship, the Jedi even with their connections to the force didn't know what was in front of them. It started getting darker in the ship, the only light coming from the small bulbs on the celling.

The ship started to jerk and flip, causing the Obi-Wan to wish that they had never gone to the planet and holding the seat he was sitting on for dear life, and Anakin to try his best to navigate through the impossible fog with his connection to the force and amazing piloting skills.

"Obi-Wan" Anakin said through grinding teeth as he tried to keep focus.

"Yes Anakin."

"Just to let you know, before we die, this was a bad idea." He said hoping that his old master wouldn't try and kill him in the afterlife.

"I know Anakin." Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes at his friend, not that he noticed.

As Obi-Wan was about to say something else, the ship took a sudden jump and stop, throwing the two Jedi forward and then back knocking them both unconcise.

They did not know that the plant they had just landed held the key to the Republic's survival. What they also did not know was that the people that lived on the planet were coming to find their ship and the people who were inside it at that moment, but none of that mattered to the Jedi at the moment, all that they were thinking about was what a stupid mistake they made when they entered the atmosphere of the Planet.

* * *

A small red light started flashing on Commander Sela Tac'Dor's surveillance system.

"What?" she spoke in confusion, rolling her chair over to the button and clicking to see what had triggered it.

The computer monitor opened a screen that showed a small Y-wing ship coming down fast from the atmosphere. Sela's overly large purple eyes widened as she watched the ship get closer to the large floating rock formations that hovered over the planet's surface. She grabbed her white hair, preparing herself for the ship to crash, but it never did, through a miracle of the force and the skills of the pilot no doubt. She let out a sigh as she let go of her hair and watched as the Y-wing headed for the jungle.

She summoned her com to her hand with the force and dialed for the master's council, knowing the urgency that she needed to act with now that the ship was headed towards the surface of her planet.

"This is Master Ashnah, what is the problem Surveillance Base 5?"

"Commander Sela Tac'Dor, I am reporting a crashing ship that just came through the atmosphere, they are headed straight into the Jungle on the west." The Commander explained, "Should I dispatch a team to search for survivors?"

"Yes Commander and send for a few detention rooms to be set up, we do not know who or what we are dealing with." The Master stated.

"Right away Master" She bowed her head in respect and turned off the communicator. She sat it back down on the table and immediately started typing on the keyboard to get the command out about the foreign ship.

* * *

"The crash zone is right up here. Remember, you are to detain any and all lifeforms or any droid forms that come from this ship." Master Jevon reminded his team before moving forward to the crashed Y-wing.

He and his team set to work, opening the door to the ship, and combing through the first room before opening the door to the cockpit. Jevon could feel his tail swish nervously, as he felt the force whisper in his ear, telling him death to come was behind the door in front of him. He nodded for the door to be opened. As one of his troopers walked into the cockpit he signaled for the rest to stay back.

"Master," the voice of his trooper rang in his com, "You better get in here, I think these two are still alive, and I think they are Jedi!" the young trooper gasped.

Jevon walked into the cockpit, weapon firmly in his hand, he remembered the Jedi, just as many on this planet did. The two men in front of him were definitely force sensitive, he could feel their power, especially the one in the darker robes.

"You two," he pointed to the two troopers at his right, "hold them up and pat them down, make sure they have no weapons on them when we put them in the D.B., give them a full scrub when we get back to base. Everyone else, get ready to move this ship to the hanger, and get a count of everything on board, if Masters Kahlan or Ashnah want to know how many screws are on this ship I better be able to tell them the exact number.

"Yes sir." His men said back, as they started on their assigned duties as Jevon walked out of the ship to call back to his superior Ashnah.

He opened his com channel and imputed the frequency, and she appeared, her deadly eyes lit that spark inside of him as they always do.

"Master Jevon, how does the crash look, are there any survivors?" She asked with a serious face, she was not looking directly into the camera though, and she seemed to be doing something with her hands as she spoke to him and did her separate task.

"The crash is not as bad as it should be, we have two survivors, both adult male humans, no droids."

"Good, what is their condition?" She inquired, her eyes still not quite looking at the camera.

"Both appear stable, and we believe them both to be Jedi."

Ashnah froze, her eyes widened, and her shoulders tensed, "Are you sure?" she said seriously, her focus now completely on the camera, her eyes piercing him with a harsh stare.

It was a well-known fact on the planet that Ashnah held no love for Jedi, though many did not know what for. There were many theories about why she did not like Jedi, he had heard one that she had once been a Sith and that was why she never liked them, but everyone knew she had been raised and lived as a Jedi for almost 60 years before coming to their planet. Another had said that she was forced to leave the Jedi after she fell in love with a bounty hunter, another was that a Jedi killed her family. No matter what the reason was though, Ashnah did not like Jedi and was usually the reason Jedi were not allowed to leave the planet without losing memories and/or limbs. Of course many on the planet did not harbor love for the Jedi, but her dislike for them was the strongest.

"We have no confirmation yet, but they were dressed in Jedi robes, carried lightsabers, and held the republic crest on their shoulder armor."

"Get them to the Detention Boxes as soon as possible. We cannot allow Jedi to be running around our planet." Ashnah told him.

"Yes ma'am" he acknowledged as she quickly cut the call and left him staring at the space where her hologram had just pierced him.

He turned back towards the ship and walked in. "Okay boy's, get the Jedi to the D.B.'s and continue the pat down when you get there. Make sure they don't wake up, if they do put them right back to sleep."

He continued with his work and as the medical team arrived to take the two supposed Jedi he thought to himself "How did the Jedi even find us?"

* * *

As Anakin woke up he noticed something wrong with his surroundings.

One: He last remembered crashing into the planet with Obi-Wan and watching as the dark grey clouds consumed the windshield as they hurled towards nowhere.

Two: He never remembered having fallen asleep in a small white room with a single bed which he was sitting in.

But in the short grey chair next to him were his dark robes that were in a folded pile and his boots were neatly placed underneath the chair, he did not ever recall himself or someone taking the black glove off his robotic hand and placing it on the bedside table next to him. He noticed that his lightsaber was not on top of the pile, nor could he see it anywhere else in the room, for him that meant who ever had taken it from him was not a friendly.

As he quickly got out of the grey bed and grabbed the glove putting it back over the disgusting metal replacement hand he had to get just a few years ago after losing his real one in a fight that almost cost him a lot more.

The young Jedi took in his surroundings again; looking for a way out while putting his clothes back on and replacing the thin white gown that he had been sleeping in. The room reminded him of nothing, everything in the room was white, the only color was the small amount of dark red and blue that came from his robes.

"Hey!" He shouted at the ceiling, hoping someone would tell him where he was and if they would let him out. "Where am I, what am I doing in here." He received no reply.

He started worrying, where was Obi-Wan, what had they done with him, had his Master died in the crash and he was the survivor. Did the inhabitants of this world do something to him and Obi-Wan?

Was this in reality a separatist base and they were holding him in an inescapable white box till Count Dooku or General Grievous or maybe even the mysterious Sith master that has not yet let himself be known? Or was this a new threat all together?

Anakin could not wait any longer to find out what was going to happen, he had to find a way out, find Obi-Wan, and a way off this planet.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke up he felt strange, he sat up and looked around, only a small white chair where his light robes were folded in a small stack, and his boots right below it. A small white side table at his side which was free from any dirt or dust, just like the rest of the room seemed to be.

Obi-Wan stood up and put his clothes on; he noted that there were no exits in the room which was just a white box from the looks of it. As he finished putting his clothes on he sat back on the bed and tried to feel the force around him. Nothing came back to him, and that frightened him, he knew of some building materials, even a species, that produced a bubble around themselves that kept the force from being used but saw nothing else other than white and grey.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was out there, where ever they were. He knew his head strong Padawan would have survived the crash.

 _"Where is he"_ the Jedi wondered. _"Was he in a box like me, waiting for what's next to come or is he somewhere else? Was this just a waiting room that he was going to leave when whoever or whatever takes his to do whatever to him?"_

Although he probably had the element of surprise on his side, if the natives of this planet did not know that he was a Jedi then he could use the force against them, although they did have his Lightsaber, and if they knew what that was then they might know that he is a Jedi.

As he was planning what to do, a wall slid away from the box he was in and in walked a species that he had never came across. It had a rough face shaped like a rock, uneven and bumpy, hard looking brown skin, if it could be called that, for it resembled hard leather, and mahogany brown hair that looked like a water fall of mud. It wore dark grey robes that went down to a sturdy looking pair of black boots.

"H'ello." It said in a thick accent, sounding like it had not known basic for very long and was still trying to get a hold of the language.

"Hello, I don't suppose that you can tell me where I am or who you are." The Jedi asked politely with his trademark grin.

"O'nly told to take you to spot" It said in harsh sounding words that were slow to come out and hard to make out.

"Well could you tell me where I am at least?" He asked again hoping that rock-humanoid alien would tell him where he was.

"Room of Ju'dgments, where ot'hers come to be test if worth to see our pl'anet." The alien said in the same slow pace as the last time.

"And do you know anything about another person in this room, maybe another human with dark blond hair and blue eyes." Obi-Wan asked hoping to get news on his old Padawan.

"O'nly told to take you to the spot, no'thing more, answers with her you can find." The alien told the Jedi again.

"Of course." The Master Jedi said thinking of what trouble his friend would be able to get into in the box that he was most likely also put in.

They kept walking Obi-Wan right next to the alien walking down the hallways that all looked the same, making Obi-Wan a bit dizzy. They turned the corners till they finally came to a small pure white door that looked like it should be see through. The alien leads him into a room that over looked a small town of houses and shops. In the center of the room was a young man that the Jedi Master would recognize anywhere.

* * *

 _Who do you think Obi-Wan sees? What do you think the people of this strange world will do to our two favorite Jedi?_

 _I will probably upload sometime next week, I hope you all enjoyed!_

 _Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the wall slide open on the white box Anakin was sitting in, he turned his head to see who was walking in and he was greeted with a surprising sight.

A young woman, possibly in her late twenty's, walked through the door and stood there, staring at him with deadly silver eyes. She tilted her head slightly, her dark blue hand at her right side twitched towards the silver and black cylinder at her side. A lightsaber hilt, not his though, this one was slightly curved, reminding him of count Dooku's 'saber.

Her eyes followed his movements, like a predator stalking their prey before killing them, as he rose from the side of the bed.

"You can follow me out of the Box, or you can stay in here forever." She said simply, destroying the silence that had laid between them.

She turned to the hall behind her and started walking out the door, her short dark orange hair swishing behind her.

Anakin wasted no time in following, keeping only a few steps behind the blue skinned woman. He started trying to come up with a plan of escape, but quickly realized he did not know where Obi-Wan could even be, on top of that, no one knew where he was, hell, he didn't know where he was! Even if he did escape, he didn't know where any ships were, or if he still had a ship.

The walls were all the same Anakin noticed, white and grey, with nothing to distinguish them from one another. As his guide turned down another hall he realized he did not know the way back to the room he was just in. All the turns he had been taking were the same, he didn't know if he had just taken a right or left or if they were still going straight! Anakin could feel his head spin from the turns and trying to remember which way he was being taken when suddenly the woman in front of him stopped outside a small pure white door.

The large windows on the opposite side of the room over looked a small town that looked very warm and inviting. Cozy homes that all stood next to each other in all the colors of the rainbow, unlike the building he was in now, which was all whites, greys, and blacks.

"You will wait here until the others join us. You are not to leave this room." The woman said before shutting the door.

Anakin watched as it seemed to melt into the wall after it was closed, making it seem like there was never a door there in the first place, just like the white box he had been imprisoned in.

Minutes passed, and Anakin watched the town from the large windows. There were children in the street that were playing a game of tag, but they were using acrobatics and force pushes and pulls to get away from each other. That confused Anakin, were all those children force users, and if so, why were they here on this primitive looking planet and not at the Jedi Temple, learning to use their gifts.

The door opened once more and Anakin turning to see who was coming through, only to be greeted by his old master.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said in astonishment.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said back and started walking towards his friend, he noticed a large rock behind his old master as he got closer, "Umm, you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked, not knowing what to say about the large alien.

"My name Gorm." The rock alien said roughly, his face looked blank, if you could call a mass of what looked like rocks piled together a face.

As Gorm introduced himself, the blue skinned woman came through the door again, her eyes looking over Obi Wan as she walked to the center of the room. She stopped in the middle of the room and started addressing the two Jedi.

"We know that you two are from the Republic, people who we are not allies with. That you are part of the Jedi order, an order that we do not see eye to eye with. We also know that you entered our planet without permission and that-" The girl stopped her speech of anger abruptly as the door opened again.

The door opened to revel a dark skinned middle aged looking human with a long staff on her back that was held up by a strap that ran around her front, long black pants that where ripped up her legs and a tight red long sleeved shirt, and tightly braided hair, it was short at her chin and gaining length at her back where it almost touched the bottom of her shoulder blades, but what really stood out was the long bleached-white scar against the dark skin that ran from the bottom of her left eye ran down her face and throat, then disappeared beneath her shirt.

"That's enough Ashnah; we do not want to start accusing them of anything before they tell us what 'appened." The lady said with a thick accent, to the angry red headed women, who looked like she was about to take her 'sabers and cut the Jedi down.

She bowed her head in respect and move away from the two men, letting the older women speak as she walked to the middle of the room.

"She is not wrong in what she said about you, I 'ope you know that." The women said "but I do not judge before I meet the person, or persons', that I am judging. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kahlan, I am the leader of this planet. Now will you let me know your names?" Kahlan asked the two Jedi.

The two looked at each other, reading the body language of their friend, trying to decide if they should trust these strangers.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker, we are a part of the Jedi order." Obi-Wan told the leader of the planet.

"Well then, we 'ave ourselves a bit of a problem 'ere." The dark-skinned woman let out a bit of a chuckle, "We do not care for the Republic or the Jedi, that much Ashnah 'as said, and I do not think they care that much for us, or even know about us for that matter, but we will get to all of that later." She explained to the Jedi.

"Please we just need to get back to Coruscant; we were just looking to get some more fuel for our ship." Anakin blurted out, knowing that the conversation was headed somewhere other than where they needed it to go.

"You should not 'ave been able to find our planet in the first-place Master Skywalker." Kahlan said in a controlled anger, "Our planet is protected, you even being 'ere is to be considered foul play. The only way you should be able to find this planet is if you 'ave been 'ere before or if you were 'opelessly lost and in need of guidance." Kahlan told the pair before trying to change the subject. "Anyway, we- "

"Well we were lost; in fact, we still are in a way." Anakin started, "something happened to our ships controls and we couldn't fix it, after a few hours we had gotten it under control and we saw this planet, we were hoping that we could get some fuel and find out where we are."

"Well what were you lost from then, you were not looking for us I can assume; I don't even think that the Jedi council can remember us" Ashnah told the Jedi, her eyes darting quickly at Kahlan, worry spread across her face for a quick second and was gone just as quickly as it had come.

"No, we were not looking for you, we still don't know who you are, but we were looking for allies to help us in the war we are fighting, that might be what brought us here." Obi-Wan said.

"Possibly, but why should I 'elp clean up the Jedi's mess again," Kahlan crossed her arms over her chest, "last time I did it I got no thanks or reward, all I got was dead friends and a population cut in 'alf. I don't need another Jedi war to fight in." Kahlan sternly told the Jedi.

"Another Jedi war, but we haven't had a true Jedi war in centuries..." Obi-Wan told the women.

"Yes. What is your point?" Kahlan asked the man.

"You would have to be older than Master Yoda to have fought in the last Jedi war." Exclaimed Anakin

"Well, technically it was called the Sith Wars, and yes, I fought in them, as did Ashnah and many others on this planet. Time on this planet runs different than you are used to." The dark-skinned women explained to the two force-users. "But now we 'ave something else to discuss. You want, no need our 'elp. Things in the Republic must truly be going terribly if the force chose to guide you to our planet. So, we will see if we can 'elp you." Kahlan told the men who had almost given up hope at finding anyone to help them win this dreadful war.

"Thank you; this is very mush apre-"Obi-Wan was then cut off by the older woman's hand gesture.

"We will not 'elp you just yet though" the men's faces dropped a bit. "Only if you can prove yourselves worthy of our 'elp, will we 'elp you. Only if. If you cannot, we will leave you and your Republic to fight and whatever the outcome maybe it will be by the Jedi's hands, and we will play no part in your war. 'owever, if you can prove yourselves worthy, we will fight using our fullest of knowledge and strategies to 'elp you win." Kahlan said laying out her terms.

"You can choose if you even want to prove yourselves, you 'ave until Gorm" She gestured to the alien that brought Obi-Wan to the room "comes to get you. Should you choose to stay and prove your selves, 'ee will take you to where you need to go, should you choose to leave, 'ee will take you to your ship and you will never again come back to this planet; if only on the pain of death." She said with a foreboding finish.

She, Ashnah, and Gorm opened the door and left, sealing the Jedi in with only themselves and a question, should they leave and forget this strange planet, or try and prove themselves to the people of this strange world to help their Republic.

* * *

"Is this a wise idea Kahlan?" Grom questioned when they left the Jedi locked in the chamber, switch to the language of the planet.

"I know Jedi Grom, I might not have been one, but my master taught me all about the code and how the Jedi Order works. If I am right they would not be searching so far from home if they were not truly desperate. What is your input Ashnah, you know them better than the rest of us." Kahlan spoke as they walked down the white and grey halls.

Ashnah took a breath in, it was well known she did not care for the Jedi, and Kahlan loved to tease her of the fact she had once been one, "The Jedi are very proud, they rarely would ask for help in the old days. They have, through the Republic, allied with other planets, but, I would not ally with the Republic. The senators are slimy and many of them are not to be trusted, and that's only if everything has stayed exactly the same since I was there." Ashnah offered her leader, knowing full well the politics of the old days would not have changed much.

"So, you would not let them through with the alliance."Kahlan questioned.

"Well," Ashnah chuckled, "you know what I would say, but it is of course your choice." Ashnah smirked as they continued walking, Kahlan had asked a stupid question and she knew it. The only question was why? Why had Kahlan, the woman who, unfortunately, knew her story and knew she did not have a great opinion of the Jedi and Sith, ask her if they should ally themselves with the Jedi?

"Yes I do know what you would answer, and I know my answer." They all stopped walking as Kahlan gave the signal to stop, "Grom, go back to the Jedi and wait till dinner, then retrieve them and ask their choice." She turned to Ashnah, "I want you to gather the people and have them in the arena tonight. I suspect that we will be having entertainment tonight."

Kahlan said as she started walking away and towards the council chambers, "Oh, and Ashnah," she called, "call a meeting for the council, we will have to start planing for potential war soon." She turned back around, leaving Ashnah alone in the hall to go do her jobs.

* * *

Kahlan got to her chambers and turned her com on.

"Calling Delta station 4, this is Blue Eyes coming in."

"Blue Eyes, how is the weather where you are?" A voice responded.

"The sky is blue, and the birds are chirping." She responded to the code message.

"In our nightmares Blue Eyes. what can I do for you Master." The spunky voice on the other side responded.

"I need information on two Jedi Knights and about the war the Republic is fighting now." Kahlan requested

"Jedi, wow!" the person on the other side responded in amazement, "You mean to tell me that Bounty hasn't killed them yet?"

"Yes, it was astonishing to me as well, but she was given orders." Kahlan laughed, then remembered what she was calling for. "Can you find any quick information on Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes, I can." The brief sound of fingers on a board proceed for a moment, "It seems you have two celebrities in your little cells today ma'am, and this war isn't a quick story either, it seems almost every planet in known space is involved in some way. The quickest information I can give you is being sent to your datapad now. However, I will begin an extensive search if you require that." Delta station 4 responded.

"Yes, for the time being, start the search. This is Blue Eyes signing off for now." Kahlan said, starting the end process of the call.

"Tell the sky hello and see you on the other side Master."

The call shut off and Kahlan put the com back on her table. She picked up her datapad and began reading about the Jedi. The overview seemed to state that they were both widely known, and powerful force users, and that the war, known to them as the Clone War, was destroying many planets and the small number of Jedi left in the Republic. Perhaps her people could ally themselves with the Jedi one more time to help save the galaxy from its own destruction.

* * *

 _ **What do you think is going to happen to our Jedi friends, and who are all these new characters and what will they do with our two Jedi?!**_

 **I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3! Thank you so much to all those who followed and Favorited!**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment on the story if you are enjoying it, or if you have a question DM me or leave it in the comments so I can clear anything up for you!**

 **I'll probably upload next week around the same time.**

 **Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is the arena ready Ashnah, tonight we will should have a wonderful show if these Jedi are as good as the papers in the Republic make them out to be." Kahlan said to her second-in-command.

The red-head turned to look at her friend and leader, "The preparations are all done, I just need to know if you want them as allies" She responded.

"I think it would be in our best interests to start their trials."

"Who should fight them then. If you truly do want them as potential allies then you should put one of our less skilled fighters in." Ashnah offered but secretly wishing she could take the pit tonight and take care of the intruders to her world.

"I was considering Rapier or Ai, they could both use some practice and two Jedi would be good for them." Kahlan suggested, turning to face her friend for her opinion as they walked towards the master's council chamber.

"Rapier? Ai?" she said in astonishment, "They are the two weakest in my class, they will make us look weak." She said harshly.

"We do not need to look strong all the time Ashnah, besides, I do not know how good these Jedi are, and Rapier and Ai are already training the newcomers, and did you not just say we should give these Jedi a weak fighter."

"I meant someone with skill, someone who could show these Jedi that we are warriors and will not help those too weak to defend themselves. Why not put me in the pit? I could lengthen the fight, so it is long and entertaining, and I can see what they are truly made of." The red head said with a little to much enthusiasm for Kahlan's taste.

"We are not only warriors Ashnah, that is just you job. We are diplomats, scholars, scientists, and everything else an intelligent thing can be. Also, I would like to see if we can have a peaceful opening this time with the Jedi." Kahlan explained thoughtfully.

"Why would you care for that, you will just leave once more when their war is up." Ashnah said as Kahlan stopped walking.

Ashnah turned to face the Master behind her, "You're not thinking it are you." Ashnah said with fearful uncertainty.

"Yes, I am." Kahlan answered, "I think it might be time we reopen communications with our Jedi neighbors."

Ashnah froze in shock, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, if the Jedi can prove themselves worthy, I will consider reestablishing communications with the Jedi order." Kahlan told the flaming red-head.

"Do you not remember the last time your people had heavy contact with the Jedi! Or are all those stories I've heard nothing more than far off fairy tales to you all." Ashnah cried, her words filled with ridicule, "You told me your people were shunned and killed for the teaching what they practiced. That the Jedi did nothing when you were attacked before you came here, that they even lead some attacks." She flamed.

"Do not dare think that I do not remember. You may have heard the stories, but you did not live them Ashnah. Might I remind where you were when my people were being slaughtered." Kahlan said in her ever-calm voice, but Ashnah could tell there was fire burning under her words and knew she had stepped too far.

"I just want to make sure you know what you are doing. I do not want to see another world I care for destroyed." Ashnah told her leader softly.

"I think I will put Ai in the pit tonight." Kahlan said briefly, moving the conversation away from something Ashnah could never understand, "Make sure he is ready for the pits after dinner."

"Of course." Ashnah replied and went off to the town to find Ai and make sure he was ready.

"And Ashnah!" She called after her Second.

"Yes." Ashnah said as she turned around.

"It will be without lightsabers, so make sure he brings his sword tonight." She explained.

Ashnah nodded her head in understanding and obedient way, not wanting to disrespect her friend and leader any more than she knew she already had and continued her way.

* * *

"We should stay Obi-Wan; this could be our only shot at getting more allies." Anakin told his Master after the others left the room.

"I know Anakin, and I think Kahlan knows that as well, but we will need to be careful. We do not know much about them, and they seem to know a lot about us. They seem to be telling the truth about fighting in the Sith Wars." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, his hand stroking his beard as he always does when he was in deep though.

"I didn't even think it was possible for anyone to be older than Master Yoda, and here are some still young-looking people saying that they fought in a war that even he was not alive to see!"

"Yes, it does seem quite impossible, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan said putting his hand to his beard, starting to think. "It could be that time moves much slower on this planet that they seem to not age at all and them being far older than they look."

"Maybe, but maybe if we can 'prove ourselves worthy' to them, they can tell us how it is possible." Anakin suggested.

"Yes," Obi said putting his hands by his side again, "but we must gain their trust before we ask any questions about their planet."

"Do you really think they could help us against the separatists though? From the looks of this town they don't seem to be very advanced in the ways of technology, can they even fire blasters?" Anakin asked, looking out the windows to see out to the small town built up of colorful brick-like materials.

"If what we are seeing and feeling down there is true, this planet might serve as a home to force users, or at least, children with force sensitivity. They are a fresh force that could be of great help to the Republic." Obi-Wan stated as he looked through the window to the children playing in on the cobblestone streets below.

They stood in the room for what felt like many hours, but without a sun to look at through the thick grey clouds that seemed to cover every inch of the sky, they could not tell how long they had been in the room. The two Jedi passed the time meditating, no matter how much Anakin disliked the Jedi's favorite past time.

As time went by, the grey fog that covered the sky started to dim, and small bio-lanterns started turning on near the houses in the town below the large windows.

Families started walking out of the house, multiple species flooded into the streets, small children started clumping together and adults followed, ushering their children towards the building the Jedi were being held in.

The plain white wall split open, and the Jedi's gazes were pulled from the view below them to the large figure in the door way, the alien named Gorm.

"All right, J'edi, what you ch'oose, worth or leave" He asked the Jedi in his terrible basic.

"We choose to prove our worth to you leader." Obi-Wan said for the two.

"Me you foll'ow." Gorm said turning and walking down the hallway with the Jedi following quickly behind.

The hallways were the same as they remembered them, grey, blank, and hard to tell apart. Gorm didn't make any conversation and didn't check behind him to make sure either of the Jedi had run off. He could probably find them if they did try to run off though, seeing as they did not know any of the routs to get out of the building, and even if they did, they would be stuck on a foreign planet, that they also had no way off from. Plus, the giant stick that was on his back looked frightening enough that they didn't want to be on the other end of it.

As they came to a large white and black door, Gorm stopped them, turning around to look at them he said, "You go th'rough this do'or, what to do, Kahlan tell you." He then started to walk down a different hallway, leaving the two Jedi to go through the giant doors.

"Obi-Wan, you sure this is a good idea? We don't know what we are going to face." Anakin said a little worried for what might lay past the door.

"I don't know, but I know what I'm going to say now."

"What's that?"

"I told you so." Those were Obi-Wan's last words before he opened the door and walked through to see what awaited him on the other side.

* * *

The arena was large, with long clear bars twisting around the top to create a dome shape, the dirt ground was soft and seemed to give off a comfortable heat. There were blaster burns, lightsaber burns, and long scrapes littering the walls around them, showing the wear of the arena. It was possible many others had been in the Jedi's shoes, waiting to see if they could get the help they need from these strange and unknown people.

Around them were at least three hundred people all seated in a circle around the arena. The people around them were almost all alien in looks, the Jedi could see wings and horns, along with a multitude of different skin colors and skin types, along with many notable species. It seemed that many in the area seating did not share a species with anyone in the room. But although they all seemed to have their differences two things stood out to the Jedi. One; they were all force sensitive. Two; they were all on the edge of their seats in anticipation, like they were waiting for a great show that they had been waiting months to see begin.

Then it dawned on the Jedi, all these people were waiting for them, they were waiting for them to 'prove their worth' as Kahlan had said and looking around the arena that looked too much like the Genenotion arena they had been chained in at the beginning of the Clone War, the Jedi knew why these people were on the edge of their seats. They were waiting to see the Jedi fight.

As the crowd started looking at the Jedi, Ashnah stood up, the Jedi had not noticed her before, as her dark blue skin had allowed her a camouflage among the earth tones everyone in the room seemed to be wearing, but as she stood up, her red hair started to shine like a beacon to everyone in the room, her hair even seemed to get brighter as she stood up.

She started addressing the crowd in a strange language that was foreign and harsh to the men's ears.

 _"Welcome my friends, tonight we have two Jedi here with us. They will try and prove their worth to us in the arena!"_ The crowd gave a cheer as she continued to speak to her people, _"Should they fail they will be banished from our planet for forever more;"_ she paused her speech for a second, and a small smirk graced her lips, as if nothing would be better than if they left already, _"should they succeed we will help them with their war. This is their first challenge."_ She turned to the Jedi, switching to the basic tongue, her colorful demeanor dimming a bit as she addressed them, "You will be facing one of our warriors tonight, surrounded by the Ysalamir. Win and live, we will go to the next part of you gaining our help, fail and you will be sent off with no help coming to you from our planet. You will each be given a sword to fight with. I wish you luck, Jedi." She sat back down in her chair next to Kahlan, giving them her ever cold stare.

As Kahlan waved her hand in the air, two black steel swords came out of a hole in the ground. With another swipe of her hand, lizard like animals came from the ceiling, resting along the twisting bars of the dome, as that happened, Anakin and Obi-Wan both felt as if they had been cut off from something, the force. That was what the Ysalamir did, cut force users off from the force by creating a bubble, why a planet of force users would keep them around was beyond the Jedi. With Kahlan's third and final sweep of her hand, a giant man came out of a doorway, opposite side of where they had entered from.

The man looked like he shared relation with a bull, giant horns came from his ears and his skin wasn't skin, it was more like hide; rough, dark, and very hairy. He had nothing but black skin-tight pants on, and a giant double-edged scythe in one of his giant hairy hands.

The two Jedi got in to a fighting stance, ready for the fight. The bull-man got into his own fighting stance; he was holding a deadly looking silver metal scythe, curved into a sharp crescent shape right in front of him with one giant hand, his other large fist was behind him, as to even out his weight distribution from the giant weapon and his giant body. As the Jedi prepared for the fight, he charged.

The clashing of weapons got the crowd excited, they made no noise, but they were on the edge of their seats, the tension in the room was rising as they watched one of their own take on two Republican Jedi. Black blades met silver; the clash of the swords kept going as the fighters danced around each other, hitting the other color whenever they saw an open spot, and trying not to let the deadly metal touch their flesh. The bull-man fought head first, going in whenever he could find a spot, no matter how small; he was a very strong fighter, but his tactics could use some work.

The Jedi moved around the bull-man, trying to throw the scythe from his hands, making him give up and surrender the fight. The two Jedi tried to use the force to pull the bull-man's sword away from him, but they were completely cut off.

Ashnah watched as the Jedi fought with century's old moves, some she had learned as a child. The moves the Jedi used brought back memories, some good, some bad, some with such mixed feelings that she no longer knew if the memory was _supposed_ to hold a feeling. But with the Jedi here, she felt many feelings come back to her, as well as feelings that she had tried so hard to shove away into the back of her mind.

 _'This war will end like the last one'_ She thought to herself, she had lived long enough to know that history loves repeating itself, it seemed to have a sense of humor that way. Jedi against the Sith, the Republic against the Separatists, it didn't matter. They were two opposing forces that would never rest until the other was completely snuffed out. Of course, the Jedi had been getting along for the last thousand years thinking the Sith were all gone, when in fact they had been breading right under the proud Jedi's noses. Ashnah had tried to keep the vermin from spreading their ways, but to no prevail.

She clenched her fist at the thought of them, the Sith. The only reason they were still spreading was because she had been weak for a single moment, and now that moment had spread to a thousand-year chase. If she hadn't been so merciful, so weak, so attached to the Jedi way, maybe everything would be better… maybe.

But this was happening now, and those two Jedi in the fighting pit could be the ones who Kahlan was speaking about a few days ago, one to save the order, and one to destroy it. Ashnah could see how it could be these two Jedi, both strong in the force. The younger being unusually strong in the force, so strong it was familiar in a way that Ashnah did not want to think about.

The fight continued, but Ashnah was too lost in thought to care, until the sound of metal range hard as it sliced through pure flesh and a man screamed from injury.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **So who do you think got hurt? ;)**

 **Also thank you to all who followed and Favorited**

 **To those who left comments:**

 _ **woodssaayy-** More chapters please!_

 **Well here you are my friend, and I will probably be uploading every Tuesday if any of you want to mark you calendars**

 ** _CreepWeirdo_ -** _I am interested in the meaning of this symbol, I saw it once, probably in some thread about orbs_

 **To which symbol are you referring, the Grey planet? the Grey Order? I did base the Grey Order off the Grey Jedi, but I don't think I will ever refer to them as that because they are not Jedi of that order. If you could be a bit more specific on the symbol I could probably tell you more on how it has meaning in the story as long as it doesn't give away major plot points.**

 **Thank you all so much, see you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the people in the stands watched, Anakin and Obi-Wan fought for possibly their lives; feeling more tired than they would in a regular fight. Mostly because they could not pull from the force, but also because their opponent was strong and knew it well. It took almost everything the two had to keep the bull-man from instantly crushing them with his deadly scythe.

As the bull-man came in again, running head first at the Jedi, Obi-Wan jumped out of the way just in time to keep from having his stomach cut by the bull-man's sharp horns. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, they both knew they needed to end the fight soon.

Anakin leap out to the bull man, and kept him distracted, Obi-Wan crept up behind the bull, ready to strike when something hit him. It was a strategy they used on large battalions of droids, why could it not work now

The giant scythe hit Anakin with its flat as the bull man swung around to attack the older man.

He could see Anakin on the ground, his sword laying a few feet away from him, the Jedi Master thought the worst for a moment until he saw his old padawan move his arm, reaching for his sword.

The bull man came charging again towards Obi-Wan, his giant scythe held to his side, ready to swing the deadly object at the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan ducked as the scythe swung to where his head was and he felt his sword make hard contact with the bull man's hide-flesh. The sickening sound of the metal on skin and the smell that came with it over came Obi-Wan. He was used to the smell of burning metal and in some rare cases, flesh, but the cut on the bull-man was deep and the purple blood that was racing down it's leg smelt rotten.

The bull man looked down to see the top of his leg bleeding from the deep cut, the man cried in anger, he took one step forward and swung his scythe with more anger than before, but less control.

He swung again, the blood pouring from the wound on his upper thigh, covering the hair in thick purple liquid.

He stumbled and took one more swing before Anakin came up behind the bull-man and pushed him to the ground, he fell in one giant 'flump' to the ground.

A team of what Obi-Wan could guess were medics came quickly on to the field and took the bull man away, only the pool of purple blood left in the center of the arena was left of their advisory when the medics left with the bull-man on a stretcher. Leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin in the middle of the arena, surrounded by a half cheering, half shouting crowd. The only ones not joining in on the clapping and shouting though, was Kahlan and Ashnah.

Kahlan stood up and started addressing the crowd, _"My people, we have just seen what the Jedi Knights of the Republic can do, now we will see what the rest of the Jedi Order and their Republic can do."_ She spoke with enthusiasm, _"I will send my second with the Jedi to see if they are worthy of our help!"_ the crowd around them was silent, all their emotions hight; one half excited, the other angry at the announcement.

Ashnah's face went from a sly smirk to one of an angry child. Kahlan then leaned over to Ashnah, "we will talk about this later." She whispered to the flaming red-head, before joining in with the cheers that had begun again by giving a warm clap to the Jedi victors.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were very proud of themselves. They had been able to defeat the man they were up against and were able to get the inhabitants of the planet to become their allies to fight in the Clone Wars even if half of the crowd had just been yelling at their victory and the subsequent defeat of one of their warriors. They were lead out of the arena by Gorm and back down the very Grey hallways.

"Go'od fighting, you two do. Go'od fighters you must be." Gorm said in his rough basic.

"Yeah, we are, some of the best fighters in the Galaxy." Anakin said very pleased with himself.

"Make sure of that Ashnah will doing, wish I could go, but s'he the best at the Basi'c. Not know w'ho to say much." Gorm said with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"What do you mean Ashnah will make sure of it? And what do you mean that you will not be coming?" Obi-Wan asked the alien.

"Not yet go'ing we are, make sure that Repu-lic is worth to fight with, we still make sure. Ashnah, leaving with you. Knows Basi'c best," he chuckled, but with his deep voice it sounded more like a rumble, " and Jedi best." Gorm continued saying, taking the Jedi down a lighter hallway from the others.

"What, I thought we passed your test." Anakin said unhappily, feeling cheated by the alien and the two other women.

"Pas's one you did. Now Repu-lic and Jedi needs to pas's. Do not worry; pas'sing is easy, only to prove you are good pe'rsons." He explained to the Jedi, as they arrived at what looked to be a landing bay.

It was enormous, the entire area could have been big enough to fit a Jedi cruiser in it and still have room to spare. Of course, it kept with the grey and white tones the Jedi had seen all over the building, but it was the people who gave the space color. Instead of the earth tones that had all been present in the arena, all the colors of the rainbow were represented in the clothing the people around them wore and in the diversity of species. They all seemed to be in a sort of uniform, with the colors signaling what their jobs were. Many of the people in the purple outfits were working with the multitude of vehicles, ships, and other equipment. While the people in the oranges were stepping into the ships.

Gorm directed the Jedi over to the ship that Anakin had crashed on the planet not too long ago, where Ashnah was standing with a bag at her feet and her hair seeming dimmer than it had been in the arena. While in the arena it had been a brilliant orange, as bright as a sun, now it looked like the red of a bruised apple, old and too dark to be good.

As they approached the women standing next to the ship, the Jedi could hear them arguing in the same foreign language they had been using in the arena.

 _"... But I already told you a thousand times, I don't ever want to go back there. I could care less on what happens to the Jedi and I sure as hell don't care about the Sith, or the stupid war they are in right now. We shouldn't even be helping them, they need to fight their own battles against the Sith, we shouldn't-"_ Ashnah told her oldest friend in a huff, not enjoying even having to think about going back to that place.

 _"Look, Ashnah, I know you don't to go back there, but I feel that you will be the fairest to judge the Republic. You are one of the most level-headed force users on this planet, and you know both the Jedi and the Sith. When the time comes, you will make the right decision, I can sense it."_ Kahlan calmly told the woman.

Even though Kahlan knew Ashnah would object to returning to the Jedi Temple she had spent a lifetime in, it was the best choice, and one that her gut was telling her was the right choice. Her gut had never let her down before, it was in fact how she met Ashnah in the first place, and that had been one of the greatest meetings in her life, and it had led to Kahlan's order gaining a member with hundreds of years of experience with the force; teaching them unusual ways and helping them bring in and train others who never learned to control the great power the universe had gifted them.

Besides, Kahlan knew if she did not send Ashnah on this mission, tomorrow morning she would find Ashnah's bed empty yet again and her ship gone. Ashnah would be off again trying to complete her self-given mission of destroying the Sith. Ashnah might say she doesn't care about the Sith and the Jedi, but of all the people on the planet, it was Ashnah who cared most about what happened with the two opposing foes.

Ashnah gave Kahlan a hard stare, and then stormed up the stairs of the ship as the Jedi approached them.

"What was that?" Anakin asked the older woman.

"Nothing," Kahlan told them while looking where Ashnah has just stormed away from, "You will just never 'ear 'er say she has a great fondness for the Jedi or the Sith."

"Then why are you sending her to Coruscant with us, if she doesn't like the Jedi then will she not be a bit biased in her judging of the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked concerned, wanted to gain a good relationship with the people of this Planet.

"Do not worry Master Kenobi, she knows what she must do, and in any case, she 'ates the Sith more than she dislikes the Jedi." Kahlan paused, "Just do not give her a reason to throw you out of her ship." Kahlan said to the two Jedi as she started walking away from the ship, turning around to say, "You best get on board now, Ashnah 'ates to be kept waiting." Then she started walking towards Gorm, and as they left the hanger bay together.

* * *

"I'm making the right choice, aren't I Gorm." Kahlan said in the planet's tongue as she looked up to her old friend as she saw the ship take off into the dark fog.

She looked around the room, all the people doing their jobs, every single one of them had a reason for being here.

Mei, fixing one of the X-wings, had been a scavenger on some planet in the outer rim for 15 years, a self-taught force user, she used her power to get better parts and used it to defend herself from the competition. She had no one until Gorm found her on a mission to find a lost freighter from their planet, and now, years later, she had a husband and a daughter, and her work with electronical parts was astounding.

Over to the left was Wi'ny Chen, who was discussing plans for a new fighter plane. Kahlan remembered well the day he had been brought in. A runaway; who had been abused by a father who thought his son was a work of their planet's devil, and, if it had not been for Ashnah being on their planet, following a lead on a muun called Hugo Damask lll, he might have gone down a darker path. William was now one of the top graduates of his classes, and was on the list to, in time, become part of the council.

All these people relied on her to take care of them, to make the correct chose, and what if she ever made the wrong one. They voted her in as leader, just as they had for the past however many years they had been on this planet.

"I think you made the best choice that was presented to you on such a short notice." Gorm replied, watching the ship leave with his beady eyes.

"I just hope she doesn't meet anyone who knew her when she was there." She said with a sigh.

"She has been gone for almost eight hundred years Kahlan. Besides, our friend has that certain talent of hers, she looks completely different from when I first met her. We should worry for her like we worry for our sun; we don't because there is nothing to be worried about." Gorm answered too Kahlan.

"Still, I cannot help but feel that this war is going to cause something terrible."

"Like what?" Gorm asked, knowing his friend and leader was rarely wrong when speaking about a tragedy occurring.

"I don't know, it won't be like the last time. Whatever is going to happen, it will strike long and hard, destroying whatever gets in its path, and there will be so much more death than last time." She informed him, looking up into his eyes, her eyes speaking far better than her words.

Her eyes seemed far off and distant, like she was stuck in a nightmare where the world around her crumbled and she was defenseless to stop it.

"Have you been having the dreams again?" he asked concerned for her, turning to his old friend.

She shook her head with uncertainty, "I do not know yet, they are too clouded to make out what they truly are." She answered unsure of what she had been seeing for the past weeks in her sleep, "I do fear for our home if they are dreams like last time though."

"You do not think the force would be so cruel as too-"Gorm started and let linger, he knew what the meaning of this planet that had become a safe-haven for so many was.

He remembered that time long ago when he was barely a full-fledged member of this Order. He and his friend got on a ship and went to a place she had only dreamed of, a place where she said they could be free and safe from all those that wished to destroy their way of life. He could see himself coming before the council, pleading with them to just look at the signs, and eventually helping his people, the people who saved him from a life of servitude, helping them to come to a safe place that could not be found. A place that needed nothing other than force-users to keep it alive.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kahlan's voice, "I do not know what the force wants Gorm. I can only hope I am wrong."

She was completely unsure, that was the greatest thing that stood out to Gorm. Her eyes held uncertainty, those eyes that had for so long held nothing but unbreakable courage, this was a fear that he had not seen since before they had found this planet. Kahlan's dreams had always made her warily of what was to come, they made her second guess herself when the true battles began, and she knew that in time they would lead her to her doom.

"What should we do then, should we call everyone back and prepare." Gorm asked his leader, while in his head he was recalling all the members that were not on world as of right now.

"No not yet, if we send out the call we might start a panic, besides, we do not know who is still alive. With the monthly check in's we will start spreading the word of potential preparation. If I see anything I can confirm, or if someone else sees what is to come, then we will call everyone back." She stated to Gorm as they started walking back to the council chambers. She herself was already thinking of how much supplies they might need to get if they did get everyone back on planet.

"I will start taking the inventory, and I will set someone on taking a count of population and see how many homes we will need to set up if the call is made." Gorm informed.

"Good, let's just hope that I am wrong this time." Kahlan said as they entered the lift to bring them to the council chambers.

Kahlan looked back at the room full of her people, the people she swore to protect, 'I will not fail,' she promised herself, 'I will not fail.' She looked up at the sky, but Ashnah and her companions had already been eaten by the thick atmosphere.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying this story, I wonder what shenanigans our Jedi and Ashnah will be getting up too when they arrive at the Republic, and I wonder why Ashnah says she hates the Jedi and the Sith so much *strokes chin in thought*.**

 **Woodssaayy** _\- More chapters please! Absolutely loving this fan fiction!_

 ** _I literally beam with happiness to hear that! Thank you for the support, the story will only get better from here now that our main characters have left the Grey Planet_**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and comment if you are enjoying the story!**

 **Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two Jedi rushed on to the ship as Ashnah stared the engines. Anakin sat down next to Ashnah, earning him a side glare, and Obi-Wan sat right behind Anakin as they started for the heavily clouded grey sky.

"Is it safe to fly through this, you can't see anything in front of you?" Anakin ask the woman as she flew straight into the haze filled sky.

"I have been flying on this planet since before you were born. I think I can fly better than some new flyer." She stated to the young Knight.

Obi-Wan looked out of the starboard side window, he had a feeling his old Padawan was about to get into a contest with their pilot that he would try his hardest to win

"Well I'll have you know I'm known as one of the best star pilots in the galaxy." Anakin proudly said to the woman.

"Well, I was also once known as one of the best star pilot in the galaxy, try to impress me." She said smugly.

"I won a pod-race when I was only 9 years old." Anakin countered, remembering that day when he had won his freedom and the parts to Padamé's ship.

"What race, some kid thing on Alderaan?" She threw at the man, knowing that Jedi didn't usually let their Padawan flew in a race as dangerous as a pod-race.

"No, it was the Boonta Eve Classic, on Tatooine; I was the first human to ever win one to." Anakin said angrily.

She scoffed, "Wow, I didn't think the Jedi would ever allow one of their younglings to race in such an event, seems a bit too reckless for them."

"I wasn't part of the Jedi when I won the race."

Ashnah looked at him and then back at her controls in confusion, "But if you weren't part of the Jedi when you were 9 how did you get trained, I did not know they remove the age limit. They were very fond of that rule while I knew them." It had been one of their more irritating qualities Ashnah had found out, only allowing children under the age of three to join their ranks. It had almost stopped them from taking her in, but thankfully the grand master had made a promise to take in all younglings under 5 that were found after the battle, the very same battle where she had been found as a child of only a few years.

"I was found when Obi-Wan and his master Qui-Gon Jinn crashed on Tatooine and needed parts. I won the race to help them get the parts." He told her.

Ashnah looked over at him for a second before focusing on flying the ship through the fog again. "I have to admit, I did not think the Jedi would do a thing like that, it seems like they can still surprise me." Although, she did not sound very surprised.

The ride started to get a little bumpy after the conversation; the grey fog seemed to get thicker and thicker as they went higher in to the atmosphere. As they reached the last layer of atmosphere, it seemed like the windshield had been covered in grey paint. Ashnah leaned her body closer to the controls, her eyes were staring straight through the windshield and into the fog.

"How can you see anything?" Anakin asked

"Shh." Ashnah said harshly, as she continued flying through the greyness, never once taking her eyes or concentration off the thickening fog.

"But this should be impossible, how do you know, I can't even reach out with the force to feel what's going on round us?"

"Shh." She said once more, trying to concentrate on flying out of the deadly fog that had claimed so many lives, but had kept their planet safe for many years.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, not wanting to get into a fight with their pilot, knowing that if she wanted, she could through them out of her ship if she pleased. Anakin had once threatened him with that, but he knew Ashnah would have no problem getting rid of them if what Kahlan said was true about the women and her dislike for the Jedi.

The Fog thinned as they started escaping the planet's atmosphere. As they left the fog behind Obi-Wan could feel Ashnah let go of the tension that had been surrounding her as she became at peace with the controls around her.

"Did you want to get us killed" she said through grinded teeth to Anakin with a look of hatred on her face.

"You looked like you were handling it fine, plus you were bragging about how you were 'the best star pilot'" Anakin told her, slightly losing control over his anger for a second.

"Handling it well!" She shrieked, her five seconds of peace were over, "Do you know how dangerous it is flying on and off that planet." She regained her composure, "There is a reason we do not allow anyone on and off the planet without special authority, the atmosphere of the planet is a death trap, it is designed to confuse and cut you off." The red head raged to the Jedi Knight.

"You made it seem like it was a piece of cake the way you were talking about it. I thought you had it." Anakin sassed

"HA," She threw her head back and laughed, "that's a riot! It would take someone eons to fly through the fog without having to worry about being sucked in or crashing in to a rock pillar, or hitting one of the birds, even then, it would still be hard on a person. It takes all of a person's focus to avoid falling." She finished huffing at the stupidity of the Jedi behind her, even though in the back of her mind she knew that they didn't know.

"What do you mean 'falling'" Obi-Wan asked.

"The fog is a piece of the force, but if you are not focusing on what you are doing, and you don't feel with the force . . . well, let's just say someone without a connection to the force would not be able to gain access to the planet and live to tell the tale. I don't understand it much, but I just know it is a protective barrier for the planet, something about wind currents, if you come to the planet with an ill will, you won't make it to the surface alive." She said in a deadly calm.

"How are you able to fly then, I couldn't feel anything with the force." Obi-Wan said, finding a hole in her explanation.

"You are probably just not as ... familiar with the force as I am." She said looking down at their coordinates to see how long it would take them to get to Coruscant.

As the Jedi were contemplating on what it would take to fly through the fog, Ashnah started speaking again.

"We're in luck, it seems like the Force is doing us a favor today, we aren't too far from Coruscant, possibly only a few hours in light speed." She then proceeded to punching in the coordinates to the Capital of the Republic.

"What do you mean; we were at least a week away from where we were last?" Anakin said looking at their coordinates checking to see if the woman was right.

"The universe is full of things you will never understand. Our planet is always moving, you might have noticed we do not have a sun, the heat we get is emitted from the ground, and the light is from the fog. It's always moving, how do you think we have never been found before?" She explained to the Jedi, getting ready to jump to light speed.

"But..." Obi-Wan said dumfounded by what the women had just said.

"Jumping" She told the Jedi so they could brace themselves. "Look, I don't really know how it happens, if you want to know about it, ask Gorm, or someone else with a stronger scientific background. I haven't lived there for that long, I don't really know much about the place." She explained with sensarity

Ashnah wished they would just leave her be on the ship, for she knew once they reached Coruscant she would have to be around them and their Jedi brothers and sisters till she could report back to Kahlan if they really did need their help.

"I thought that was your home planet." Obi-Wan asked, as he was under the impression that she had lived there her whole life with the type of authority she seemed to hold.

"No that is not my home planet, and before you ask, I will not tell what planet I am from. And if anything, I should be asking you questions. I am judging if you are worthy of our help."

"Yes, but seeing as though we've already proven ourselves, don't you think that we should be able to know a bit about you?" Anakin said turning his chair towards Ashnah.

"I am the one that is judging you, I do not need to tell you anything about myself." She thought for a moment, 'Maybe giving them a potential promise will allow them to open up a little more' she thought to herself, "perhaps one day, if it is needed." She told the overconfident Jedi knight.

* * *

Halfway through the trip Ashnah had Anakin take the controls so she could communicate with Kahlan. She left to go to the back room and Obi-Wan came to the front seat.

"So, what are you thinking" Obi-Wan asked the young man beside him.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, "What do you mean? We just got captured, thrown into big white prisons, had to fight a giant man with swords, were told to bring along some person to our home so we could maybe get an ally. I'm just thinking when did my life get so strange." The younger Jedi said with a completely serious face.

The two men burst out laughing, "Why is that funny?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's the stress?" Anakin said, still laughing.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Maybe. I suppose the war would be taking a toll on us anyway. You were right about wanting some time off, It would be nice to not have to worry about all of this for a while."

"Yeah" the Knight quietly agreed.

They both sat there in the comfort of each other's silence as they watched the universe pass them by at the speed of light.

* * *

In the back room Ashnah turned her back to the window where the stars were passing them at lightspeed and prepared herself for her first confrontation with the Jedi in a very long time. Kahlan's plan had been very clear, not that she would enjoy it, and she had made it known to Ashnah that she had faith in her to complete this mission.

'Very poorly placed faith, and she even knows the truth' a small voice said in her head, the sweetness of the voice made it almost seem trust worthy, but Ashnah was not naïve.

She turned to look at the stars for a small second before laying flat on the ground and began to concentrate.

Kahlan's plans echoed in her mind as she felt her bones start to crack and shorten, her skin began to tighten, and a scream form in her throat but never escaped. A painful process as always, but a necessary one. It was always necessary when it came to Kahlan's plans, not that it was factored in a lot, just special occasions. Of course this process had become more complicated over the years, especially with her right arm and having to make specific measurements for when she needed to change her form.

She sat this way for some time, maybe minuets, maybe hours, she did not watch the clock as her body contracted to the desired length.

The pain was part of the process, as the ability of completely changing one's height was not a normal adaptation of her people, nor any species she knew of in the known galaxy other than the few planets and astroids in Wild Space. Her pain would last a few more days at the most and followed by the ever tingling sensation as the bones settled in correctly and her muscles and flesh corrected themselves to the new height.

Ashnah opened her eyes and looked down at her ill fitting clothes, the pant legs too long and the shirt sleeves now covering her hands when they had before hit her forearms. she got up and cracked her back and neck-bones, Stretching her small arms and shortened legs. She went to her bag which was plopped on the bed, taking out a new outfit that would fit better. She slipped it on before looking back at the stars that were passing her by at a million miles an hour.

* * *

 **Hello, yes yes, i know this is late. I was on vacation with my family and I didn't realize i had not uploaded the chapter to my phone.**

 **Anyway... I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **What do you think is going to happen next *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Thank you**


	7. Question

Helo everyone, I am not dead.

Yes it surprises me as well seeing as I've not updated in almost 4 months, and an update might have to wait a bit longer now because most of my files were destroyed, I still have not notebooks and the extra stuff on my phone but I am trying to find a good spin on this and realized that because I have to write it all over I can write it differently. So I wanted to ask if you all think I should keep the story the way it is and continue writing it like this, or if I should write it a different way, a way that would be more 3rd person limited rather than 3rd person plain. I probably wont change the plot much, though I did have some extra ideas for some minor characters which could add more of a depth to those that practice the Grey.

I don't know, but I will probably try to decide within two weeks so I can start rewriting or continue writing.

Thank you

ToriRay


End file.
